Pens have evolved from ink dipped reeds and quills to modern day writing instruments made up of ball-point pens, fountain pens, roller-ball pens, felt-tip pens, stylus pens etc. They are used on a daily basis by people of varying ages around the world. With the advent of technology, people are increasingly writing on their mobile devices, computers and tablets. They do so while sitting, reclining and lying back. The medium they are using allows one to write on its surface at any angle. Writing downward is no longer a rule. Similarly, students, home makers, doctors, nurses, patients, handymen and many other individuals face the need to write while on the move, against a wall, while in bed, on a commuter train or bus, on the fridge or at work. Current pens stop writing when the pen is close to being horizontally inclined. The flow of ink stops due to gravitational reasons. There presently exist solutions such as pressurized and pump action refills which allow pens to write at multiple angles. These pens are made of multiple parts and cost a lot higher than an average disposable pen. Furthermore they are not of a disposable variety. A large proportion of pen users currently use affordable, disposable plastic pens which are easy to manufacture. There hence exists a need for an affordable, disposable pen and ink refill that can write at various angles.